


Борцы за идею

by thegamed



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета: Aizawa</p>
    </blockquote>





	Борцы за идею

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Aizawa

День был в самом разгаре. Выставленный на подоконник кувшин с водой нагрелся от солнца.  
Сквало подумал, что пить ее будет тепло и горько и что, наверное, он все-таки не хочет.  
— Ну? — отвлек его Занзас. — Не спи, смотри на меня.  
Он весь светился предвкушением, и взгляд у него был совсем мутный, пьяный от похоти. Сквало, рассмеявшись, поцеловал Занзаса в ухо, потом — в щеку, потом — укусил.  
Да, его жажда была другой.  
Когда они впервые встретились, Занзас не был похож сам на себя. Как будто тогда он стоял в тени, а сейчас не было ни крыши, ни навеса, которые могли бы спасти от солнца. Тогда в Занзасе кипела злость, темная, многообещающая; сейчас Сквало ощущал только глухой отзвук сдерживаемого желания.  
Но он не жалел. Он ни о чем никогда не жалел.

Они сидели на ветке огромного старого дерева, свесив ноги. Занзас, готовый уже задремать, потянул Сквало к себе. Неуклюже-ласковый, домашний мальчик. Сын босса великой Вонголы, никогда не слышавший, наверное, слова «нет». Сквало привалился к его плечу и тоже прикрыл глаза. Он посидит здесь еще немного, а потом у него снова дела в Варии.  
— Не свались, — сказал Занзас как будто издалека.  
— Вот еще, — фыркнул Сквало, не открывая глаз. Никуда он падать не собирался. Но ветка был жесткой и неудобной. — Когда ты станешь боссом, — пробормотал он задумчиво, — нам и не придется прятаться по всяким кустам.  
Дом готовился к празднику, не то крестинам внучатой племянницы босса, не то к дню рождения кого-то из семьи — Сквало не вникал, — не ступить и шагу, не наткнувшись на кого-то из домашних или прислуги, и они сбежали в сад. Внутри густой кроны можно было целоваться.  
Занзас странно напрягся.  
— Я не буду боссом, — сказал он глухо.  
От удивления Сквало приоткрыл одно веко. Потыкал Занзаса в закаменевшее плечо.  
— Как так?  
Занзас явно не хотел отвечать, он сжал губы в твердую линию, по лицу как будто поползла тень. Как тогда — в самый первый раз.  
— Ссоритесь с отцом? — спросил Сквало. — Да ну, наследниками не разбрасываются. Не сейчас, так потом договоритесь, — заверил он.  
Занзас согласен не был.  
— В конце концов, — Сквало зевнул и, не подумав, ляпнул: — станет подыхать, будет не до выбора. Он же у тебя старенький вроде, — и тут же осекся. — Извини.  
— Подыхать, говоришь, — угрюмо, недоверчиво произнес Занзас.  
Гораздо позже Сквало понял — плохая была мысль. Но все равно не жалел.

Когда Сквало заявился к Занзасу без левой кисти, тот разозлился уже не на шутку — наконец.  
Не из-за Варии, не из-за дурацкого обещания. Сквало видел, как лицо Занзаса идет красными пятнами, и думал, как же странно понимать, что кто-то может всерьез за тебя испугаться.  
Сквало нравилось его раздражать, и шутя, и даже вот так — он знал, что эта злость против него не обратится. Никогда. Пока Занзас сыпал ругательствами, он с трудом удерживался от ухмылки.  
— Ладно, — Занзас потер переносицу. — Сядь, не мешай. Я подумаю. Ты хотя бы был у врача?  
Сквало прислонился к торцу скамьи, посмотрел на Занзаса снизу вверх.  
— Был. Я идиот, по-твоему?  
— Да кто тебя знает, — процедил Занзас, протянул руку, схватил за челку, будто хотел дернуть, но передумал и пропустил волосы между пальцами. Рука была горячая, и Сквало ткнулся лбом в его ладонь.

Много лет спустя Сквало скажет, что последовал за гневом Занзаса, но это будет преувеличением, если не самообманом.

***  
Чай оказался слишком горячим, а вино — недостаточно крепким. Темная лужа расплывалась на ковре, поднос валялся где-то рядом, крошки льда блестели в ворсе.  
Сквало хлопнул себя по бедрам:  
— Все, я больше с места не сдвинусь, — и сел на край кровати Занзаса. А потом, немного подумав, откинулся на нее спиной. — Надо что-то — иди доставай сам.  
Занзас не стал его стаскивать, и не попытался ударить, и даже смолчал. Это был плохой знак — сейчас. Занзас наклонился и, видимо, что-то искал на ковре.  
— Главное, успокойся, — сказал Сквало. — Мы все решим.  
Лопатки Занзаса ходили под натянутой тканью.  
— Саваде не жить, — Сквало приподнялся на локтях.  
Занзас никак не отреагировал.  
— Мы же не сдаемся, — объявил Сквало уверенно. — Не сопляки какие-нибудь. Готовые проиграть малолетнему дебилу.  
Не успев вскинуться, он уже лежал прижатый к постели, чужое запястье давило на горло.  
— Ну наконец, — проворчал Сквало. — Что произошло-то? Что с тобой, я не понял?  
Занзас разжал кулак, и на шею Сквало высыпались мокрые ледяные осколки.  
— Еще раз услышу от тебя про поражение, — сумрачно сказал Занзас, — останешься без второй руки. Даже если это будет шутка. Особенно если шутка.  
Он отстранился, но не встал.  
В вечернем свете его шрамы казались одним уродливым пятном, расползшимся по телу.  
Сквало протянул руку и обнял Занзаса. На его шее Сквало нащупал еще один гладкий шрам, шедший от самого плеча и оканчивающийся почти на затылке, невидимый из-за волос и перьев. Темная кожа была прохладной на ощупь. Сквало старался запомнить это ощущение — теперь ему редко случалось к Занзасу прикоснуться.  
— Ты не болен ли? — спросил Сквало. — Хорошо себя чувствуешь?  
Тяжелая ладонь закрыла ему глаза, на переносицу надавило.  
— Нет, — ответил Занзас.  
— Вот и гадай теперь, что нет-то, — тихо возмутился Сквало, но вместо того чтобы вырываться, окончательно уронил его на себя.

— Мы сделаем все, что ты захочешь, и все, что понадобится, — сказал Сквало позже. Занзас часто, неровно дышал, уже начав раздражаться заново, но было так темно, что Сквало не рисковал бы ни носом, ни затылком даже за честность.  
Отношения с новым Занзасом напоминали путь через минное поле. Они оказались сложнее, злее, опаснее — и тем больше хотелось дойти до конца. Даже несмотря на то, что что-то было потеряно безвозвратно. Сквало сел, и волосы, скользнув по плечу, тяжело упали. За восемь лет привыкаешь ко многому, но теперь, когда Занзас снова был рядом, они раздражали, как песок, попавший в постель.  
— Слышишь меня? — Сквало и спрашивал, и сам себя уверял в том, что все у них получится, пусть и не с первого, и не со второго раза.  
Темная тяжелая фигура Занзаса вырисовалась на фоне окна, когда он сел. Сквало почудилось движение пламени, он весь подобрался. Занзас и раньше был хорошим бойцом, но сейчас его сила стала почти нечеловеческой. Он мог убить шутя, из неосторожности или равнодушия.  
— Сгинь! — рявкнул Занзас. — Сгинь, мразь, со своими утешениями.  
Занзас почти сразу попытался ударить, но Сквало увернулся и соскочил с кровати. Он подхватил штаны, поискал на полу рубашку, не нашел, плюнул — и выскользнул из комнаты.  
— Вот и славно, — сообщил он темному коридору, прикрыв за собой дверь, — вот и хорошо.  
Попытка растормошить Занзаса наконец удалась, но радости никакой он не чувствовал.

***  
— Я понял, что не помню матери. Совершенно, — признался Занзас в порыве пьяной откровенности. Сквало замер, опасаясь спугнуть. Когда они снова начали разговаривать — по-настоящему, хоть и редко, разговаривать после Конфликта Колец, Сквало ловил каждое его слово.  
— Не помню, как принял Маммона. Не помню первых дней в Варии. Не помню толком, что было в дневнике. Раньше помнил каждое слово с той страницы.  
Я помню, подумал Сквало.  
— Хочу отомстить и покончить с этим. И все.  
Пальцы Занзаса сжались в кулак. Сквало смотрел и вспоминал, как этими самыми руками Занзас лил воду из теплого кувшина, смывая с его груди пот и сперму.  
Когда Сквало почти невзначай предложил ему захватить власть в Вонголе, он не думал, что все так обернется. Что станет таким серьезным. Что будет преследовать всю жизнь. Что Занзас, до того почти равнодушный к его глупой идее, позже ни о чем больше не сможет думать.  
Ни о чем — это почти буквально.  
Иногда Сквало казалось, что его мысли — поставленная на повтор запись, доведенное до автоматизма неживое тасование все тех же побуждений и фактов, лишь изредка прерываемое чем-то новым. Сутками раньше Сквало отвлек Занзаса от изучения карт перестроенного особняка Вонголы, спросив, все ли он помнит до Колыбели.  
— Что нужно, то помню, — огрызнулся тогда Занзас, и стало понятно, что забыл он многое — и размышлял об этом, видимо, весь следующий день, пока не оставил это бесполезное дело.

***  
На лестнице третьего этажа Сквало остановился. Теперь ему хотелось выпить самому. Из малой гостиной, той, где находился нужный бар, раздавались голоса, дверь оказалась открыта.  
— Босс изменился, — сказал Леви.  
— Да неужели. Какая неожиданность, — растянул губы Бельфегор.  
На широком смуглом лице Леви отразились смятение.  
— Но так я его лучше понимаю.  
Маммон на руках Бельфегора тихо засмеялся и, потянувшись руками к лицу, ниже надвинул капюшон.  
— Было бы что понимать. — Бельфегор откинулся на спинку дивана, корона съехала на лоб, — он выглядел бы пугающе, не знай Сквало его так давно. — А ты никогда не пытался понять, кого ты понимаешь?  
Леви молчал, прищурившись.  
— Как кого. Ты на что это намекаешь, а? На что намекаешь, уродец?  
Он сгорбился, готовый в любую секунду броситься в драку. Бельфегор заржал, а Маммон тихонечко завыл, комкая край капюшона.  
Луссурия — Сквало не видел его из-за косяка двери — тоже подал голос:  
— Читал сказки? — поинтересовался он ласково. — Знаешь, бывают такие, где злая фея забирает младенца из колыбельки, а на его место кладет другого.  
Леви медленно поднимался со своего места.  
Бельфегор наклонился в ожидании.  
Маммон вспорхнул.  
Сквало сделал шаг в комнату.  
— О чем треплетесь, — не спросил — бросил он, чтобы обозначить свое присутствие. Ответ уже был известен.

— Ты в курсе, что у колец Вонголы есть что-то типа души? — спросил Маммон. — Ну, по легенде. Вроде как в них сидит собрание боссов Вонголы и повелевает — этому разрешить, этому запретить, того выгнать.  
— Уже да, — ответил Сквало.  
— Прорыв точки нуля помнишь?  
— Помню.  
— Пламя из колец. Лед из пламени. Босс внутри льда, — Маммон выжидательно замолчал.  
Бельфегор соединил кончики указательных пальцев. Просто, как дважды два.  
— Хочешь сказать, он успел с ними наговориться за эти годы? — уточнил Сквало. — От такого не только характер испортится.  
— Не знаю. Не факт, — серьезно сказал Маммон. — Но могу уточнить у Верде. Не бесплатно, конечно.  
Сквало прикрыл глаза. Он же шел сюда за бутылкой — самое время приложиться.  
— Но это в конце концов не важно, правда ведь? Какой-никакой босс, а все равно наш, любимый.  
— Луссурия, — оборвал его Сквало.  
— А я серьезно, между прочим. Правда серьезно. Как будто это что-то изменило. — Леви глухо поддакнул, Маммон кивнул, снова заулыбался Бельфегор. — Ты ведь тоже увидел разницу, самый первый, наверное — и все равно здесь. У тебя на шее синяк.  
Сквало успел распахнуть глаза, чтобы увидеть, как Луссурия похабно ухмыльнулся.

Сквало размышлял, хочет ли он про это знать, хочет ли. Все было не так просто, когда речь заходила о кольцах Вонголы — да и самой Вонголе, — самые невинные манипуляции оказывались вдруг сложными, важными и опасными, как паутина для мухи. Можно было коснуться нечаянно — и не выпутаться уже никогда. Сквало знал не понаслышке.  
Возможно, и правда стоило заплатить Верде. Должно быть, можно еще что-то изменить, исправить. Все обойдется.  
Так думал Сквало, возвращаясь к себе. Думал ровно до тех пор, пока не открыл дверь спальни.  
Занзас ждал его внутри, глядя стеклянными, полными неузнавания глазами.  
Кажется, Сквало опять натворил дел — хотел растормошить, а вместо этого вызвал ураган.  
— Тише, — он протянул руки к Занзасу, чтобы тот видел, что в них ничего нет. — Тише.  
От пламени дождя воздух вокруг стал влажным.  
Только бы не заметил — но заметит наверняка, даже настолько слабое. Теперь Занзас чувствовал пламя лучше остальных офицеров Варии, вместе взятых, словно во время заморозки вместе со шрамами, вместе с силой, он приобрел детектор, откликающийся на малейшее движение пламени.  
— Я тебя не звал, — выплюнул Занзас. Сквало сделал шаг назад. — Стой. Куда собрался? Развелось грязи. — Он брезгливо потер пальцами в воздухе, пробуя его на ощупь. — Дерьма всякого. Убери это.  
Сквало опустил руки. Даже если он поставит сейчас водяной щит — до двери будет не добраться, слишком быстр Занзас, слишком силен, слишком в ярости. То, что Сквало видел раньше, ни в какое сравнение не шло с этим, пока назревающим, гневом.  
Занзас двинулся ближе, встал совсем рядом, вглядываясь в лицо.  
— Этого здесь быть не должно, — Занзас дотронулся до его волос.  
— Не нужно, — не выдержал Сквало. — Это мы уже проходили.  
— Почему — черт знает, но не должно. И кто ты со своими лохмами. Не помню тебя такого. Вообще не помню таких. — Он вцепился Сквало в лицо. Казалось, он хочет содрать с него кожу. — И не верю. Кто ты.  
Дыхание Занзаса было частым и хриплым, глаза багрово светились на темном лице. Сквало позволил сделать ему подсечку, мягко упал, приземлившись на руки. Занзас поставил колено ему на спину, он все еще держал Сквало за волосы, скомкал их и вцепился, царапая висок ледяными твердыми пальцами.  
— Говори, — приказал Занзас. — Иначе убью. Кто ты.  
Убьет, мысленно согласился Сквало — и откликнулся:  
— Кто ты?  
Занзас невесело засмеялся.  
— Боишься? — спросил он, и Сквало, только что готовый ждать и разговаривать, вспыхнул сам, словно пламя Занзаса высушило его и наполнило собой. Сквало не боялся. А о безрассудстве своем не жалел.  
К тому же, времени на это не было.  
— Тебя-то, кретина?! Который скоро имя свое забудет? — заорал он и вывернулся, потеряв клок волос. — Жертву психотерапии полоумных дедков? А ну, быстро — как тебя зовут? Какое сегодня число? Где мы находимся?  
Занзас весь затрясся от смеха, согнулся. Сквало, как никогда остро чувствовал — вот он, выбор, прямо перед ним, вопрос жизни и смерти. Дверь была в двух шагах, Занзас все никак не мог отойти. Его огромная сгорбленная фигура казалась нечеловеческой, уродливой.  
Сквало медленно поднялся.  
— Слушай, — сказал он. — Помнишь, на окне в твоей комнате стоял стеклянный кувшин, сквозь него солнце просвечивало. И вода была теплой и горькой, хотя ее наливали каждый раз заново по утрам.  
— Нет.  
— Я пару раз ронял его, когда залезал к тебе по яблоне, но он так и не разбился. И яблоня, помнишь яблоню, и картину с рекурсией на левой от входа стене, и как мы первый раз напились вместе, и шторы у тебя были со смешным узором, я загляделся, и ты еще все дергал меня, чтобы я не заснул — хотя мне вовсе не хотелось спать, и тебе первый раз не понравилось снизу, а потом понравилось, а потом оказалось, что воды нет, во всем доме нет, что-то сломалось на кухне, и ее выключили, и ты пошел за этим кувшином...  
Сквало мог говорить долго, и Занзас все слушал и мотал головой — нет, нет, не помню.

***  
За Верде Сквало все-таки заплатил, деньгами и вдвойне — спокойствием. Тогда он и понял, каково это — о чем-то жалеть.  
— Я бы сказал, что мне очень жаль, будь у меня хоть немного такта, — сказал Верде.  
— Переходи к делу, — рявкнул Сквало.  
— Ладно. Как ты смотришь на такое откровение: технически Занзас мертв.  
— Я догадывался, — сказал Сквало, каменея лицом. Одно дело — предполагать, другое — когда тебе это сообщает посторонний.  
— Ну тогда что же вы здесь сидите, молодой человек?  
— Объясни мне, как работает эта штука, — Сквало кивнул на пробирки — кровь, кожа, волосы — на дальнем конце захламленного стола.  
— Я уж думал, нынешнее поколение безнадежно. А тут, я вижу, такое похвальное стремление к знаниям, — съязвил Верде, но тут же добавил без перехода: — Байку о разумных волшебных кольцах Вонголы ты, конечно, слышал?  
Сквало кивнул.  
— Это не совсем так. Пламя посмертной воли при определенных условиях может менять свойства — оно становится чем-то похоже на нервную ткань. Чистую нервную ткань, в которую что угодно можно записать. Откуда, думаешь, все эти животные. Кольца Вонголы так его концентрируют и усиливают, что и сами накопили достаточно. Так что все, кто носили их, как бы сохранились внутри.  
— Пока ничего особо нового, — заметил Сквало.  
— Слушайте для начала ушами, молодой человек, а думайте — головой. Есть разница между боссом Вонголы и копией босса Вонголы, медленной такой фотографией его личности. Мы не можем наверняка сказать, разумно ли то, что получилось. Может, это просто что-то вроде программы.  
— Как-то я далек от научной этики, — еще раз поторопил Сквало.  
— Но дело не в том, — невозмутимо продолжил Верде, — а в том, что когда произошел прорыв точки нуля и Занзас оказался в концентрированном пламени, речь шла уже не о том, слышит он этих боссов или не слышит. Сколько он там пробыл — восемь лет и остался жив? Необратимые изменения в организме. Я бы сказал, он должен теперь состоять из этой нервной ткани — изо льда. Ну не меньше, чем наполовину, а то и больше.  
Сквало вспомнил прохладные шрамы Занзаса, его холодные руки, рубец, шедший по затылку.  
— Готов поспорить, у него сейчас не мозг, а ледяная каша, — говорил Верде в такт его мыслям. — И, что важнее всего, эта ткань скопировала то, что скопировала, а что-то могло и не уцелеть. Так что, считай, вам достался тот же Занзас, только попроще, пооднозначнее, поглупее — но и сильнее, конечно. О чем он думал, когда попал в Колыбель? Вот примерно таким и остался.  
Сквало знал теперь даже больше — лед внутри Занзаса продолжал разрастаться, копировать сам себя, усиливать одни воспоминания, вытеснять другие. Сколько еще Занзас продержится, пока жажда мести не станет его единственной мыслью? Сквало не хотел думать о том, что может произойти позже, но не мог: Занзас — живая атомная бомба; стоит нажать нужную кнопку, он станет сгустком пламени ярости, не знающим ничего, кроме разрушения.  
— Вы же не хотите, чтобы об этом узнал кто-то еще? — сказал Верде. Риторический вопрос.

***  
— Мы можем кое-что придумать, — сказал Сквало.  
Теперь они сидели бок о бок, сам он — скрестив ноги, Занзас — или не Занзас уже — просто развалившись.  
— Ты не получишь своего, если будешь продолжать в том же духе. Ограничь себя, сдерживайся хоть немного; хотя бы — да хотя бы как еще с утра. Не пытайся победить Вонголу просто так, притворись своим, вотрись в доверие. Я вижу, тебе это претит меньше, чем раньше.  
Незанзас кивнул. Теперь он был почти спокоен, но обольщаться не стоило — одно неосторожное движение и пожар готов был снова разгореться.  
— Мы поможем тебе, — сказал Сквало. — Если перегнешь палку, мы постараемся тебя остановить. Главное, помни — не все сразу. Все — потом.  
— Мне одно интересно, — произнес Незанзас с незнакомой недоумевающей интонацией. Теперь его речь сделалась более плавной, предложения стали длиннее, как будто он решил начать следовать советам Сквало прямо сейчас. — Ты для меня пустое место. Я — не тот человек, которого ты знал. Тогда почему?  
Сквало долго молча его разглядывал прежде чем ответить:  
— Потому что он этого хотел. В память о Занзасе.


End file.
